Quadrant 17
by Kittalia Phantom
Summary: Daniel Phantom died 11 years ago, when Sam Mason was only 3. Now three Daniel clones have been dispatched to every quadrant. Meanwhile, the three Daniels who never quite fitted in are humanities last hope when the ghosts invade quadrant 17
1. Chapter 1

"We interrupt this cartoon for an emergency broadcast from Daniel Phantom updates" I looked up from cutting out my Barbie dolls hair as the load noises of the cat and mouse fighting. Nanny Jones looked up from her phone after a name was all too familiar names: Daniel Phantom. The Fenton's, Daniel Phantoms parents, appeared.

They were crying.

"Daniel's dead!" said Maddie through the tears. In the background, 5 year old Jazz Fenton was crying over a body of her older brother, his white hair turning it black with the familiar white rings, the green ectoplasmic blood turning into a crimson red liquid. Jazz's ginger pigtails was covered with both thick and cloggy green ectoplasmic blood and dark, crimson red blood.

The next few days changed everything

The news was the only channel on air

"We're trying to clone Daniel,"  
"No leaving your houses after 5 pm"  
"Every state has been placed into one of seventeen quadrants"  
"We hope to bring back Daniel"  
"Don't try to face ghosts like Daniel. You won't succeed"  
"We've found mid-morph DNA from Daniel"  
"Daniel"  
"We've grown our first Daniel"  
"The Daniel failed, and died 2 hours later"  
"A Daniel clone lived! It's a girl though. We called her Daniella, but she won't be woken up yet"  
"Daniel. Daniella, only grow up to 12"  
"We have a boy Daniel, but he'll only grow to 14"  
"The Phantoms so far have been put to sleep as babies. When woken, they will grow a biologically year every month until a certain year, when they will grow normally"  
"We have another Daniel who will grow up to 24. He's been put to sleep,"  
"We have a successful 18 year old Daniel, and have begun cloning more,"  
"after 11 years of trying, we have 47 other Daniels to add to the other 4 clones,"

After 8 years of existing, baby Daniel 02 woke up for the first time. Daniel 03 awoke a minute later. And baby Daniella awoke a hour before all of them.


	2. Chapter 2

The large pod felt claustrophobic to the baby, and Daniel 02 felt sick, and kicked the glass top trying to break it, attracting the attention of the staff.

"Boss, 02 is awake," said one white suited man to another, almost identical one, with the exception of a red tie instead of the black one all the other men.  
"Take him out," said red-tie, and an old women with white hair and a bluey-green dress with a snow white apron removed him, and dressed the screaming black-haired baby in a black and white all in one suit with black numbers- 02- one the back and tickled him till he was quiet.

"Hello, Daniel, I'm going to take you to the play pen," said the women, placing him in a large, roofless cage, with a padded floor and a multitude of toys littered around. There was only one other person- another baby who looked exactly him, but with the number 02 on the back and a white skirt instead of the pants and little black boots. I crawled over to the other baby, who was playing with a white teddy bear with a green ribbon, when a bawling cry came from the gate. A baby with black flaming hair and skin tinted blue skin and eyes like rubies, completely unnatural for a human, and his extra-ordinary appearance was contrasted with the ordinary and bog-slandered all-in-one with the number 03 printed on the back. 02 backed away from the scary-looking baby, bashing into the skirt-wearing 01.

* * *

One Month Later

* * *

Daniel 02 stood, shaking on his tight spandex suited legs, being supported by one of the teachers. The teacher let go, but 02 kept going.

"well done Daniel!" Said the teacher, as 02 celebrated by the side of the room

* * *

Three months later

* * *

The teacher had long grey hair and was dressed in a patched up suit that once looked like it would be posh and expensive. We'd never interacted since we were babies, spending all our time just learning the stuff most babies had 3 years to learn, whilst we only had 3 months. We all wore a standard uniform, our hair short, except for one. She appeared to be female, with longer black hair than the rest of us, tied in pigtails, and the legs of her suit had been traded for a white stater skirt.

She, for she was obviously a she, sat across from 02.

Than the teacher spoke. "Hello, class, I'm Mr Masters, Welcome Daniels" he said. A cough from the girl. "And Daniella," he said, blushing slightly.

"as you know, your clones of the deceased Daniel Phantom, who was a halfa, and in order to be Danie-Phantoms, you must first learn to become a ghost, like this,"

Mr Masters let two rings pass over, transforming him into a vampire-like ghost,

"reach inside of yourselves and find your cold spot, Phantoms, and someone, please take Daniella outside, for everyone will come out naked, apart from underwear," Disgusted, Daniella picked up her small bag and ran out the room, but 02 sweard he saw an icie blue eyes peek through a notch, before looking away.

"Another halfa- female- will help her, now pick up the HAZMAT suit in your bags, for this is what you'll wear as a ghost." The suit was identical to the one they normally wore, but in reverse colours- mainly black with tiny white accents. I turned it over, yep, theirs our numbers printed, in bold, white letters on the black obuis of the HAZMAT suit.

02 was the first Daniel to successfully become Phantom, but he always wondered weather Daniella had done it before him. As promised, he was dressed in nothing more than a pair of white underpants, but he quickly pulled on the skin tight suit. A Daniel, the one with black flaming hair was next, his hair was a white flame, larger, and his skin had more blue tint, even in his human form. He had such an un-ordinary apearence that him wearing the same HAZMAT suit as me was just weird.

He smiled, reviewing that he has pointed fangs. Mr Masters smiled back, revealing his fangs.

"What's your name, boy?" Asked the teacher

"Daniel 03, sir," he said.

"Well done 03," said the teacher. 02 was upset- he'd done it first. 03 seemed to agree.

"What about that Daniel? He did it first," said 03, gesturing to 02.

"Thanks," whispered 02 to 03.

"No probably, what number are you?"

"02,"

* * *

Time skip (because do u really need to hear about the order of the other Phantoms going ghost?)

* * *

Daniella and 03 sat alone in the lunch hall, scared off by 02's appearance, who has stayed in his ghost form. Daniella knew that eventually all the boys hormones would be released, but until then, they avoided her because she had cooties. So, they were avoided by all the "normal" Phantoms. Which is why they were shocked when normal looking Daniel 02 approached and asked to sit with them.

"why?" Asked Daniella, suspicious of 02, and wondering wether it was a prank.

"yeah, you look normal. Why you sitting with the broken Phantoms?"

"Truth is, I'm broken two. l'll only age monthly till I'm 14, and I don't know know about you but I'd like to be able to recognise my friends,"

"Aggreed," said 03 and Daniella said in unison.

"I propose we make a club called the Damaged Phantoms, cause according to everyone else, were damaged Daniels." Said 03

"I say we don't be Daniel 0... or Daniella, I'll be Ella," sais Daniell.. sorry, Ella

"I'll be Dan," said the ghost formally known as 03

"I guess the only option left is Danny," said the halfa with 02 printed on his back.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, I've got a poll for what to update next. Please go vote as its only going to 29th


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, I've got a poll for what to update next. Please go vote as its only going to 29th


End file.
